


i found my home and paradise with you.

by jiminspinky



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, based off of that tbz in NY video, cute shit, hand holding, i ship them so you should too :), theres barely any Kevmin like WHY, this was written in 5 minutes IM SORRY this is crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminspinky/pseuds/jiminspinky
Summary: I decided to feed the Kevmin tag and this is what happened.





	i found my home and paradise with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfiction so beware of cringe!

Kevin was so in love.

He couldn’t even remember how it happened, but it did. It was a completely unexpected natural feeling. He realized it whenever Changmin would greet him with a beautiful smile on his face. Or when he would rest his head on his shoulder whenever he was tired or stressed from work. But he would feel it. He would feel it in the pit of his stomach.

Those damn butterflies.

Changmin is everything to him. Changmin is so fucking gorgeous. He’s ethereal. The way his messy hair would lay on his forehead like a feather. Beautiful. The way his eyelashes flutter while he’s a asleep. So pretty. And how those dimples would deepen as his smile becomes wider-

“Kevin.”

Kevin must have been daydreaming. Again.

“This is our stop.”

“Oh, right,” Kevin said sheepishly.

Changmin let out a small giggle, mumbling a word that sounded a lot like “cute.”

First, Kevin is daydreaming. Now, he’s hearing things. Great.

They got off the subway and began walking along the streets of New York.

They came here to celebrate Changmin’s birthday. He’s been working so hard this year and he deserves some time to relax. Changmin always mentioned that he always wanted to visit New York one day.

Kevin, being the whipped little shit that he is, made that happen. It sure as hell wasn’t easy but it was worth seeing Changmin happy.

————————————

This was the most fun they had in a long time. They basically spent the whole day visiting tourist sites, eating delicious food and enjoying each other’s company. And Kevin correcting Changmin’s cute attempt at English.

But besides that, Kevin really appreciates having Changmin as a best friend. Changmin is someone he could just be himself around without any barriers. He was like his comfort zone and he wouldn’t want to change a thing. They’re happy, he’s happy. It’s perfect.

It was getting late when they decided to sit at a pier and watch the sunset. There was a comfortable silence between them. The only thing that could be heard was the soft blowing of the wind and crickets.

It was pretty chilly and Kevin could see Changmin slightly shiver in the dim light from the moon in the night sky.

“You cold?” 

Changmin looks up, “Yeah, just a bit.” 

Kevin silently offers his jacket in which Changmin gladly accepts.

“You look cute.”

“You always say that, Kev,” Changmin responds, a small smile creeping on his face.

“Well, stop looking so damn cute all the time,” Kevin says, pinching Changmin’s cheek.

They sat in another silence enjoying this moment together.

Changmin moves closer to Kevin, taking his hand in his and intertwining their fingers. 

The gesture takes Kevin by surprise but he lets it happen. 

Oh, now his heart is doing that weird thing in his chest. 

Kevin leaves his hand where it is because it feels right. He hopes Changmin feels the same as he does right now.

“Thank you.” 

“Huh?”

“Thank you for this, for taking me here. I don’t deserve this opportunity,” Changmin continues, now turning his head to fixate his eyes on the other.

“It’s no problem, Min. You’re my best friend. You’re so precious and dear to me, if anyone deserves to be here, it’s you. I love you so much and I care about you. Don’t ever forget that, okay?”

“I love you too, Kevin.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for a second or two. Kevin’s eyes flicker down to Changmin’s lips, silently asking for permission.

They both lean in and their lips are connected. The kiss sweet and full of emotions that have never been said. They exchanged a mutual feeling through their lips in a slow sensual way that made fireworks go off in their bodies.

They finally separate. Hands still linked together and stay silent, letting each other’s presence comfort the other.

All Kevin could think about was how lucky he was to have Changmin here with him.


End file.
